Vengeance of the Servant
by Sophprosyne
Summary: What if Evan Rosier had survived the first war? One of the most feared Death Eaters of all time escaping society's justice. What would change? One-Shot


Summary; What if Evan Rosier survived the first war. One of the most feared Death Eaters of all time escaping society's justice. What would change?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. End.

"Come on Rosier we have to get out of here!" Wilkes cried fervently. "The Aurors will be here any minute now."

"So, you truly believe the rumors that the Dark Lord was defeated by a mere half-blood infant." Disgust was evident on Evan Rosier's face as he looked down on Thomas Wilkes. "I had hoped for more faith from you Thomas."

Wilkes flinched at the tone of voice Evan used and was about to respond, but he was interrupted by a series of loud cracks, coming from outside of the dingy safehouse. "Aurors!" Wilkes squeaked fearfully. "We have to go now," he said urgently. The point was made moot a few seconds later as both wizards felt anti-appartation wards go up.

Rosier shook his head at his partners cowardice and disillusioned himself to avoid being spotted. Next to him Wilkes did the same and they pressed themselves on either side of the open door leading to the main hallway. Within seconds there was a loud bang and the front door was blown to shreds, sharp pieces of wooden shrapnel flying in multiple directions.

"Split up, I want three groups of two combing this shithole." The voice was unmistakably that of Senior Auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. "We're going to find those Death Eater scum hiding here."

Evan waited for a moment until the groups split up, one going upstairs, one downstairs, and the last searching the main floor, before he pursued the group moving downstairs.

"You think that any Death Eaters are actually here?"One of the Aurors was asking the other as Evan came down the silenced steps with Wilkes close behind.

"I doubt it, I bet they ran with their tales between their legs when they heard us coming." Rosier's face took on an enraged expression at the words of the

Auror. Then, he looked at Wilkes and held up three fingers. Three fingers. Two fingers. One finger. Then the pair of Death Eaters struck.

Rosier silently incanted his first spell, moving his wand in a circular, then jabbing motion. There was no jet of light and no noise. The only indication that the spell had even been cast, was the rapidly growing jagged wound on one Auror's back. He went down quickly opening his mouth to scream. Before the Auror could, Rosier silenced him with a flick of his wand. Next to Evan, Wilkes slashed his wand downward diagonally and a red, jagged light, shot from his wand and bisected the other Auror from his shoulder to hip. The two Aurors fell together in a pool of crimson blood.

"Which group did Moody join?" Rosier asked Wilkes quietly.

"He went upstairs," Wilkes responded. "We should get out of here now while we have the chance. There's no point in staying."

Rosier just shook his head in response to Wilkes pleas and reapplied his fallen disillusionment charm. He moved quickly up the stairs and before opening the door, he cast the Homenum Revilio charm. It revealed that the two Aurors on the main floor were moving around the kitchen in front of the door. Rosier motioned to the still unmoving Wilkes to follow him, and slowly opened the door. Unfortunately, this caught the eye of one of the Aurors facing the door, and he pointed it out to his partner. The pair raised their wands, but the Death Eater was faster. He threw open the door and raised a quick shield which deflected the bludgeoner and stunner that came his way. In retaliation he sent a piercing hex at the Auror on the left. The Auror neatly shielded against the curse and began to move towards the hallway that led to the stairs. Evan was then forced to roll to dodge a borderline dark cutter thrown his way. As he came out of the roll, Rosier transfigured one of the nearby chairs into a feral Doberman. The dog launched itself at the man running towards the stairs and began mauling him, causing bloodcurdling screams to erupt from the man's throat. Before it was ripped out that is.

Wilkes came out of the basement then and sent the killing curse at the other Auror. Surprised, the Auror wasn't able to move in time and was struck by the malevolent green light.

The loud noise of battle drew the attention of the two Aurors upstairs who immediately rushed to the kitchen. The first on scene was another nondescript Auror. Wilkes quickly ran out back and the Auror pursued, overlooking Rosier. The two began dueling fiercely out back but Rosier's attention was elsewhere. He was focused on the Senior Auror that was limping slowly down the hallway, both eyes trained on Rosier.

"Evan Rosier, inner circle, right hand of the Dark Lord," Moody rasped to himself as he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Rosier responded by launching a killing curse at the grizzled Auror. Moody merely conjured a pillow in front of the curse to stop it. As soon as the first curse left his wand Rosier began a chain of spells. Bone-crushers, bludgeoners, and dark cutters flew from his wand effortlessly. Moody didn't even try to move in the narrow hallway. Instead, he ripped the wooden panels from the floor and raised them to intercept each of the curses. Wooden shrapnel flew in both directions, giving both Rosier and Moody shallow wounds.

Rosier stopped his assault on Moody abruptly and transfigured the panels still in the air into snakes. Moody canceled his levitation charm and sent a blasting hex at them. It gave Rosier the momentary edge he needed and he sent a duo of curses at Moody. The veteran Auror dodged one but the orange one stuck him in the leg, blowing it off in shower of blood and bone. Moody toppled backwards in shock and gave a cry of pain. Rosier pressed his advantage and sent another salvo of spells at the Auror. Moody was able to deflect most but a dark severing charm took his nose off.

Moody gave a howl of rage and sent a flurry of overpowered bone-breakers at Rosier. The Death Eater attempted to shield but two broke through and struck him in the non-dominant arm and leg respectively. Mad-Eye used the momentary lull in fighting to transfigure a plank of wood into a peg leg and affix it to his leg.

Rosier moved back farther into the kitchen and waited for Moody to come to him. The grizzled Auror did just that and was unprepared for the wards Rosier triggered on him. A massive blast of fire shot at Moody from behind him and he was forced to put his back to Rosier to shield against it. The fire ward only lasted for three seconds but it was enough time for Rosier to send a gouging hex at Moody. It struck the Auror in the wand arm as he turned around and took a chunk out of his bicep. Pressing forward Evan shot a piercing hex at Moody, who dropped to the ground and sent a bolt of lightning at Rosier. The Death Eater wasn't quick enough to shield against the attack and was blown backwards into the plastic sliding door that led to the backyard. He didn't break through only due to the unbreakable charm placed on the door.

Moody stood, very slowly because of his bad leg, and moved cautiously towards the downed Death Eater. When Moody closed half the distance between himself and Rosier, the Death Eater jabbed his wand at Moody, hitting him with an overpowered banisher. It struck Moody straight in the chest and launched him all the way to the front door. The Auror hit the impenetrable door with a dull thudding noise. He spent a moment trying to recover but Rosier didn't give him the chance. The Death Eater sent a barrage of spells at the Auror who tried vainly to defend himself.

Alastor Moody was struck by four different spells. A blasting spell on his wand arm blew it to pieces. A cutter took his other leg off. A piercer hit him in his genitals. A bone-crusher struck his remaining hand, rendering it useless.

Evan sauntered over to the defeated Auror and very casually, pocketed the man's wand. "You have earned my respect Auror Alastor Moody. But to expect to defeat me was foolish of you. I learned the Dark Arts from the Dark Lord himself. You are nothing to me." With that said, Rosier placed his wand against Moody's temple, and blew his head off which resulted in a impressive display of blood and gore.

Evan moved to back of the house to see if Wilkes had finished off his Auror yet and was shocked by what he saw. The Auror was soundly thrashing Wilkes who couldn't seem to get a spell in. Rosier slammed open the door to assist his fellow Death Eater but was seconds too late. The Auror had already sent a bone-crusher straight into Wilkes skull, killing him instantly. Evan's eyes hardened instantly and he sent a complicated blood-boiling curse directly at the Auror. The man was unprepared for the attack having not noticed Rosier, and the spell struck him directly in his chest. He gave a scream of pain and went down, rolling in agony.

It took over a minute for the man to finally die.

Rosier gave Wilkes body a look, and seeing there was nothing he could do for him, he tore down the anti-apparation wards on the property and dispparated away.

Rosier reappeared with a soft crack on a small, well-trodden, path in a forest. He looked around for a moment, making sure there was no one around, and then began to walk down the path. Shortly, he came to a log cabin in a clearing. If a muggle had stumbled upon the building they wouldn't see or feel anything out of the ordinary. However, if they got too close to the building, they would be either burned alive, or dismembered by the numerous deadly wards on the cabin. The same would happen to any wizard that did not bear the dark mark. Evan looked around once more and apparently didn't find what he was looking for because he adopted a disgruntled expression on his face.

Rosier stood still for a moment longer then strode confidently towards the cabin's only opening; the front door. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations at the door, then satisfied, he opened the heavy pine door... and was greeted with a slicing curse sent at his face. He smoothly reacted with a purple shield that deflected the curse back where it came from. Then he moved inside and closed the door. With a flick of his wand, the Dark Lord's right hand ignited all of the torches in the room. The cabin was very spartan in design. All it had were a kitchen table and chairs in the middle, some beds with chests pushed along the side, and a pantry. All in one large room.

Standing around the table were Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus Lestrange. There was also a Death Eater writhing around on the floor. Judging by the unrecognized Death Eater's position on the ground it had been him who attempted to curse Rosier.

"Who's the kid?" Rosier asked nobody in particular. He moved out of the doorway and towards one of the beds that had a chest with his surname on it.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Rodolphus fixed Evan with a challenging look, daring him to comment on the son of the Head of the DMLE being a Death Eater.

Rosier merely looked at him with a bland smile on his face and said to Crouch, "Try and curse me again and I'll do more than just disfigure your hand."

With that comment made, Rosier moved the short distance over to the table the three Senior Death Eaters were congregated around. They were huddled around two lists and were crossing out and circling what looked to be names.

Bellatrix looked up and saw Rosier scrutinizing what they were doing. "Have you heard anything from the Dark Lord?" She asked that with desperation across her face.

"No," he responded darkly, a frown on his face. "I had assumed he would have returned by now. He reassured us on multiple occasions of the steps he took on the path to immortality."

"Are you questioning His power?" Bellatrix screeched, moving her hand to her wand.

"No my dear, merely questioning our next move while we wait for our lord's return." He fixed Bellatrix with a charming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Seeing the look in Rosier's eyes Bellatrix visibly wilted. Evan was the Dark Lord's right hand for a reason.

"Since nobody here seems to want to enlighten me on what you're doing with that list, I guess I'll just have to ask." That was said with a warning tone in his voice. One that promised pain if not cooperated with.

"We're cross-referencing who is in the Order and an Auror. If anyone would know what happened to our lord it will be someone in those organizations."

"A sound plan Rabastan," Rosier admitted, "Who have you narrowed it down to?"

"Just two, the Longbottoms and the Potters. Since our lord was going after the Potters we can assume they are either dead, or in hiding. That leaves only the Longbottoms."

"Do we have a plan for taking them?"

"We were working on that before you interrupted us," Bellatrix commented snidely. "The idea was to have Rodolphus and Rabastan tear down the wards and keep it from sending out an alarm while Barty and I took down the Longbottoms."

"If Rodolphus and Rabastan are suppressing the wards on the manor they will not be able to assist us. That leaves the three of us," he said gesturing to Barty, Bellatrix and himself, "To take down two skilled Aurors."

"Worried?" Barty asked, coming over to the table but away from Rosier.

"No," Rosier deadpanned. "Now we wait, and move out under the cover of darkness."

"Ready?" Rosier asked gruffly. He received a trio of nods for a response. "Rodolphus, Rabastan, start taking down the wards. Barty, Bellatrix, get ready to move fast. Chances are they're going to run as soon as they feel the wards being suppressed. Remember, we want them alive, no lethal spells," Evan finished, looking straight at Bellatrix.

The Lestrange brothers began to chant in Latin and their companions could feel the magic gathering in the air. After about ten seconds of continual chanting a dome of blue magic appeared over Longbottom Manor and it's surrounding grounds. Half a minute after that and the dome flickered, then went down.

"Now, move," Rosier whispered harshly and began to sprint towards the back of the manor, Bellatrix and Barty close behind. Just as they neared the back door it slammed open, revealing Frank and Alice Longbottom. In Alice's arms was a baby who began to cry loudly.

"Surrender, and I won't kill your child," Rosier threatened. "We have no interest in the boy.

Frank didn't even bother to respond, his wand already moving rapidly.

Rosier dived to right just in time to avoid a jagged purple spell he didn't recognize. Bellatrix and Barty surged forward, going on the offensive against the Auror. Frank shielded against the spells, protecting his wife who was running back inside the manor with the baby.

Rosier disillusioned himself and moved around Frank, chasing after Alice. He followed her up a flight of stairs and she was running down a lavishly decorated hallway by the time she noticed Rosier following her. Alice abruptly stopped, twirling around and using that movement to send a slashing curse at Rosier. He quickly stopped moving and conjured a grey shield that absorbed the slashing curse and sent of burst of energy gained from the spell back at Alice.

She shielded against the energy, obviously not wanting to risk her child getting hurt if she tried dodging it. Roiser sent a blasting hex and a banishment charm at Alice, who transfigured a nearby vase into a thick sheet of steel that was bent, but not broken by the two spells.

Alice then muttered something under her breath and the sheet of steel was sliced into pieces. Pieces of sharp steel that were flying at a high speed towards Rosier. Rosier flicked his wand sharply and the pieces of shrapnel were stopped in midair. Then they fell to the ground with a clanking noise. Alice was breathing in heavily, obviously fatigued.

Rosier raised his wand in the traditional Pure-Blood sign of respect, then attacked. He struck with a spell chain that sent a massive amount of low powered hexes and curses at Alice. She was able to block most, but the last two shattered through her shield, striking her in the chest. A thin cut appeared there, oozing with some sort of green puss. Alice responded with a blast of pure magical energy, a bolt of the darkest blue blazing towards Rosier. He threw himself out of the way, pressing himself against the wall, and watched as the bolt completely destroyed the end of the hallway.

Alice began the movements to another spell, then suddenly stopped. Then, she staggered against the wall, and passed out. Rosier cautiously moved toward her, his wand pointed at her chest. He got within arm's reach of her, then, sure she was dead, took her wailing son from her lifeless arms.

Evan Rosier left Longbottam Manor with Neville Longbottom with the home was burning to the ground. Frank Longbottam lay in the front pathway off the manor, tortured to death by Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix Lestrange. Alice Longbottom lay in one of the numerous hallways of the manor, oozing a greenish poison, before her body was consumed by the inferno.

Authors Note: Constructive criticism would be great. This is just going to be a one-shot. I don't have any plans to turn it into a longer story.


End file.
